


Birth of a Cat Burglar

by nekodiangelo



Series: Catlad Jason [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Gen, Jason Todd is Catlad, selina trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodiangelo/pseuds/nekodiangelo
Summary: All Selina meant to do that night was walk around, maybe scout some new targets, maybe even play hero to a helpless civilian or too. In other words, just any other night on the streets.She didn't plan to be an accessory to the theft of the Batmobile's tires.She certainly didn't expect to be so invested in helping out a spunky little alley cat she just met.But what kind of thief would she be if she couldn't handle a little improvisation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to the fanfic writing world, but this is something that i've been thinking about for a while. i just really love the idea of selina having a partner and I love jason so why not mix the two together? it's kinda rough but i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> it's unproofreaded and unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes or something, please let me know
> 
> edit: lol it took me until the end of the story until i noticed i said thief instead of theft whoops

Ironically enough, the reason why Selina liked rooftops so much was because of the bird’s eye view it gave her. Being able to stand so far up and look down on the world was invigorating and made her feel powerful. It was just a plus that being so high up allowed her to remain unseen and provided a good getaway route. Running and jumping from rooftop to rooftops let her see everything just as long as she’s in the right place in the right time.

Right now for instance.

She was just minding her own business when she happened to spot the Batmobile parked in Crime Alley. Selina stopped and peered down, eyes searching for the dark, brooding figure she expected to be standing around. What’s Batman doing in Crime Alley? Despite the name, Batman didn’t do much business there. The big criminals tended to operate in richer areas like Old Gotham or Burnley. Even when he did, it was a simple in-and-out, so quick that the car would usually be left running. So why-

Selina frowned. The date. Of course. It makes sense that Bruce would want to be here today. She was surprised it didn’t occur to her earlier. Surprised, and a little disappointed in herself. After all, she prided herself in knowing Batman's- or in this case, Bruce Wayne's- business. Crouching down, she looked sadly at the car. After all this time, all these toys and fame, some things just don’t change. She was debating whether she should wait for his return to talk to him or just leave him alone in his mourning when a flash of movement caught her eye. What did we have here?

On the other side of the car, originally hidden from her, a dark head of hair popped up. It was a boy-maybe twelve?- looking down at something next to the car. He glanced around, wiping away sweat with the sleeve of his red shirt. He pushed whatever held his interest forward and propped it near the front of the Batmobile before returning. She shifted her position a little so she could better see what it was that held his focus, careful to still be in the shadows.

It was a tire.

Selina purred. A little thief; how interesting. Making sure he was still busy with the other tire, she quickly made her way to the other building as fast as she could, swiftly hopping from roof to roof like- well like a cat. Once she stood just above the boy, she dropped down onto the small fire escape below her silently, being careful to land on the shock absorbers on the front of her shoes. He still didn’t notice, too focused on his work, giving her the opportunity to finish her descend. Selina could hear him muttering to himself as he tried to twist the tire iron.

“Damn paranoid asshole. Why are these so hard to take off? Just be normal and have regular tires, idiot. Makin’ my job all that much harder…”

“Do you want me to try?”

 _Clang_. The boy dropped the tire iron and backed up. Fear flashed through his eyes but it was gone as quick as it appeared and a stubborn glare replaced it. His fist clenched. The kid’s entire body looked defensive, rearing as if ready for a fight. Selina smiled and held her hands up, palms forward.”Hey, hey. I’m not here to do anything. A thief shouldn’t stop another thief, should they?” Unless they were a threat, of course, but something told Selina that this boy won’t do anything as long as she doesn’t.

He relaxed somewhat, but there was still tension in his thin shoulders as if prepared to run at the first sign of danger. He obviously still had his guard up despite her attempts to placate him. Slowly, he bent down to pick the tire iron back up, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. Honestly, she really wasn’t that scary. If anything, she was probably the nicest Rogue/ part time vigilante in Gotham. She’d be offended if she wasn’t so flattered that he thought little old her was such a threat. Not like she could blame him for being overly cautious, especially considering he was probably born and raised a Gothamite and they were in Crime Alley, after all. But still. She wasn't that bad. Especially now that she was cleaning up her act a little.

“What’s your name, kitten?”

His eyes narrowed. “Peter. ’s Peter.”

She scoffed, then gave him a thin smile. She didn't know if he was always this bad at lying or if he simply wasn't trying. Considering he was desperate enough to steal from Batman, she hoped it was the later. “You sure about that? You don’t seem sure.”

‘Peter’ jutted his chin up. “That’s what I’m stickin’ with, so yeah. That’s my name. Got a problem with it?”

“Hey, someone who goes by Catwoman can’t really say anything about using fake names, can they?” she joked.

The corner of his mouth twitched. “I guess not.” He looked down at the still attached tire, tapping the end of the tire iron against his thigh. “So, uh. You gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me steal this?”

Selina couldn’t help it; she let out a surprised laugh. She shook her head. “Cheeky little kitty, aren’t you.”

Peter smiled a smile that spelled nothing but trouble. “Only if I think I can get away with it. So come on. Make yourself useful, Cat Lady” He turned away from her to continue working.

Cat _Lady_? She had to stop another startled laugh from escaping her. The kid was pushing it, but boy, if he wasn't entertaining. She knelt down next to him. “Tell you what. I’ll help you on one condition. You tell me your real name when we’re all done. And I won’t even tell Bats what happened; thief’s honor.”

“Pretty sure the saying goes, ‘there is _no_ honor among thieves.’” he muttered drily, not even bothering to look up. He gave a sharp nod. “Okay. Deal.” He finally paused and looked her in the eyes. “ _After_ we get this tire off.”

Selina smirked, and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the next installation of "selina accidentally adopts an orphan without knowing why herself"  
> if the motivation seems weak, it's because i am hella reaching in order to make this au make sense
> 
> again, if there are any mistakes, please feel free to let me know

He wasn’t wrong. It was hard work getting that tire off. It took both of them leaning down on the tire iron to get it to turn. How Jason removed the first one by himself was a mystery to her.

 _“Jason. My real name’s Jason.”_ He made good on his side of the deal after all. He had turned to her after they got both tires up on their side so he could roll them away. His eyes twinkled and his mouth curved up as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. _“If y’ever need a master tire thief, I’m your guy. Just whistle for me, yeah?”_

Selina just shook her head and ruffled his hair. _“Kitten, you needed my help getting that last tire off. I think I’m good, Mr. ‘Master Thief.’”_

_“Whatever. Was doin’ fine without you, lady.”_

She huffed and gently nudged him away. _“Sure, whatever you say. Now go, run off before Bats gets back and catches you. Wouldn’t want all my hard work to go to waste.”_

  
Jason gave her one last grin and started walking off. Just before he turned the corner, he waved at her and Selina couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across her face that didn’t fade even as she returned to walking the rooftops. He really was a cheeky kid, but not a bad one. Sure he was stealing the tires from the caped crusader`s car and made her an accessory to the crime, but it wasn’t like she hasn’t done worse things. Besides there was just something about him that she liked. Selina genuinely hoped he could rise out of Crime Alley and who knows? Maybe one day they'll even meet again.

She just didn't think it would be so soon.

...

  
“Try and catch me, ya big boob!”

Selina stumbled when she heard the shout, followed by the pitter-patter of feet pounding on the pavement. Jason? She leaped across the roof and landed on a fire escape underneath. Her eyes flicked left and right, searching for the source of the cry. Instead, she sat the corner of a black cape disappear around the corner. Damn. She recognized that cape anywhere. No one in the city even with all its costumed madness would wear one as cliche as that.

“Left you alone for one minute, I swear,” she mumbled as she vaulted herself off the fire escape and chasing after them. She watched as Batman dash into a building, and spied Jason duck through a window. This wasn’t going to end well. Not at all.

She entered the building the same way Jason did, slinking her way up the fire escape. Being careful to only use the front of her foot, she walked down the hallway, listening for any sound that would tell her which door was Jason’s.

“Take your lousy tires, already, and go-- just leave me alone!”

And there he is. Second door on the left. Selina stood outside the door and slowly cracked it open as quietly as she could, allowing the sounds from inside to become louder. “Where are your folks?” And he wasn’t alone. Oh goody. What to do now? Technically speaking, this wasn’t any of her business.She could just walk away and it would be no problem. Except for Jason of course. But she didn’t even know him not really. She just helped him steal a tire. Hell, she had to wrestle his name out of him, there’s no reason why she should-

“You’re a scrappy one, I’ll say that much for you…”

“Aw, Bats. You pretend like you weren’t probably the same at his age.”

Well shit.

Batman’s eyes narrowed under his cowl as he saw her leaning against the door frame. It was almost a comical sight, what with Batman giving her the infamous Batglare™ while holding Jason up by the wrist until his toes didn’t even graze the ground.“Catwoman,” he rumbled. “What are you doing here?”

Smirking, she strutted over to him as he let Jason down. Selina didn’t look at Jason, trying her best to ignore him, but she could see him look suspiciously at her. “The better question is ‘why are you terrorizing a little boy in his home’? Honestly, I expected better from you. I mean look at him. The poor boy is terrified.”

Finally, she looked at Jason, who did not look impressed nor terrified in the slightest. He scoffed. “Yeah. ‘m pissing my pants.”

Her eyes flashed a warning at him, silently telling him to shut up and prayed he got her message. Apparently he did and glared down at his scuffed sneakers. Turning back to Batman, she grinned. “See? So, come on. Just let him go. What’s the harm, hmm?”

If possible, he scowled even more. “He’s a thief. I caught him red-handed. I won’t allow him to continue this behavior. It’ll only lead him down a path to crime.”

“Yeah? So what’s she still doin’ runnin’ ‘round here, then? How come you don't arrest her?” Selina inwardly winced, but ignored him. The kid may have a point, but that doesn’t mean she’s happy about it-not when it was directed at her. She quickly butted in to bring the focus back on the issue at hand.

“He’s just a child. He was probably just doing what he needs to in order to survive.”

“All the more reason for me to intervene. He should be in school, Catwoman. At the very least, he should be somewhere where he has people to take care of him. Somewhere he can be safe.”

“And where exactly is that? An orphanage? You and I both know what a lot those places are like here; he’s better off here.”

“No, he’s better off if you two stop pretendin’ like he wasn’t there!”

Their heads snapped towards Jason whose fist were clenched and chest was heaving. His face twisted with a furious expression. “You two keep goin’ on about sendin’ me off and blah blah, but you just ignore me! Isn’t this my future you’re talking about? Shouldn’t I get a say in anything? You can’t just send me off to some shit hole ‘for my own good’ just ‘cause you want me outta the way!”

A stab of guilt went through Selina’s body. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

“No, son. It’s not like that.” He knelt down to look Jason in the eyes. “But you can’t just live here by yourself.”

He scoffed. “Then, where would I live, huh?”

“How about with me?” Double shit.

They looked at Selina in disbelief. Batman was the first to snap out of it. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the side, away from Jason who threw his arms up in frustration at being left out of the conversation again. “Selina,” he hissed, “do you even know what you’re asking to do?”

“Bruce. I know what I’m doing.” She spoke in a voice lower than a whisper. She glanced over at Jason, but besides a suspicious scowl on his face, it didn’t look like he could hear them. “Just trust me on this.”

“Selina, you live a dangerous life. You can’t raise a kid in a situation like that.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Oh, but Batman can? How’s Dick, by the way?”

“That’s different.”

“Is it, though?”

“Yes. It is.”

“Not really.”

“Why do you care so much?” He growled, frustrated.

She paused for a second. “Because it feels right.” She sighed. “I can’t explain it. But this is something I feel like I have to do. I can do it.” She raised her voice again to include Jason. “Besides, we thieves have to stick together right?” She looked down at the boy and smiled. Jason’s mouth curled up on one side.

“He could be placed in the system,” Batman tried again. “He’d be with a family that will take care of him. Maybe even adopted by a loving one, if he’s lucky.”

“Yeah, and what if he isn’t?” she snapped. “You know the odds of that happening. This is Park Row. It’s more likely he’ll end up right back on the streets. Or worse, he's in a family that couldn't give less of a damn about taking care of him and he's- again- in the exact same situation he is in now. ”

Batman stood there, thinking, before letting out a wary, resigned sigh. “I can’t change your mind, can I?”

Selina’s smirked, knowing she was winning this argument. “Nope,” she said, popping the p. She turned back to Jason. “So how about it, Kitten? You wanna live with little ol’ me?”

He smiled, for real this time. “Depends. You gonna make me wear a suit like that too?”

She huffed in amusement and ruffled his hair again, maybe a bit too hard this time. “Little brat.” She looked up to talk to Batman again but saw that they were the only ones in the room. Even the tires were gone, somehow. Of course. She sighed.

“So what? That’s it? He’s just gonna let me go with you?”

“Just so you know,” she began as she walked over to look out the window to see, yep. The Batmobile was gone. “I have been trying to get on the straight and narrow lately. Not nearly as much thieving as I used to do. I'm trustworthy now.” One day, she’ll figure out now he did it. And then they’ll see how he liked being disappeared on.

“Hey…” Looking over her shoulder, Selina’s eyebrows flew up when she saw Jason looking back down at the floor, this time more unsure than she has seen it so far. “Were you… Were you serious? ‘Bout taking me in and stuff?” His voice was steady, but it lacked the bravado that he used up till that point. It sounded as if he was preparing himself for the disappointment that he seemed certain to be coming yet still hoped that it wouldn’t. It was a voice too small for a kid who almost got away from stealing from Batman, and she suddenly was reminded how young he really was.

Putting her hand on his shoulder, she softened her voice and made it as comforting as she could. “Course I was, Kitten. I don’t say anything I don’t mean.” She paused. “Not to kids, at least.” He snorted. “Unless, you have any family? I can help you get in contact with them, if you want.”

Jason shook his head. “My mom. She’s gone now. She got sick, you know? Tried to take care of her, but I only managed for a year until she…” He shook his head again, harder this time as if to shake off the memories. “And my old man. Who cares ‘bout him, though. Probably in the slammer. I don’t need him.”

Selina squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Well. Guess you’re stuck with me then.” She pulled back and looked around. “Get anything you want from here. I got a place you can stay.” He nodded and started to pick out whatever little belongings he had. Selina was going to leave the room to wait for him outside when she remembered something. “Oh yeah.” Walking over to Jason, she gave him a sharp rap to the back of his head.

“Ow! What was that for?” he asked indignantly, rubbing the back of his head. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was more offended than actually hurt.

“That’s for not listening and getting caught.”

Jason gave her a toothy grin. “Well, old Bats had more than two tires. Seemed rude to leave a job half finished.”

Selina let out a long-suffering sigh. “Boy, you’re gonna be trouble, aren’t you?”

He slung the stuffed backpack he used to carry all his stuff over his shoulders. “That’s too bad you’re stuck with me then, isn’t it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think after dealing with Batman, dealing with a teenager would be a walk in the park.  
> Unfortunately, this was a walk on the rooftops and said teenager was almost as suspicious as Batman was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for how late this chapter is, but I just lost my steam for a couple days. I'm not super happy with how it turned out, but I owed you guys something at least. But thanks to everyone who has read this story so far!!!!
> 
> once again, barely edited so if there are any mistakes, please let me know!

“I don’t know why we had to come here by rooftop.”

  
It made her chuckle and she looked over her shoulder. “I’m dressed in a black leather catsuit and cat ears. Do you really want to be seen walking around with me?”

  
“We’re in Gotham,” he pointed out and shot her a look. “There are weirder things out there.” He was silent for a second and Selina thought that he had dropped it. Then, “People can look up, ya know.”

  
“Trust me. They usually don’t. That’s why I’m so good at my job.”

  
Jason laughed at that. “Please. I could do the whole master thief thing too, you know.”

  
She snorted in response. “Sure, Kitten. A good thief always gets caught because he was greedy enough to go back to where he previously stole from to get more things.”

  
He kicked a rock off the roof and almost pouted (definitely pouted). “Hey. Those tires could of fed me for a long time. I could of made it last a year if I was smart.”

  
“Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore. Not as long as you’re with me.” Selina continued walking for a few step before she realized she no longer heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around, Jason stood there almost perfectly still, a pensive look on his face as he stared at her with his head cocked to the side.

  
The silence stretched on for a few seconds until Selina felt tempted to say something in order to break it. Her mouth started to open, but she shut it again as Jason seemed to come to a conclusion on whatever it was he was thinking about. “You’re really serious ‘bout this, huh,” he finally said, not even bothering to actually ask her the question. “You really think you can keep this promise.”

  
And damn this kid for making her feel maternal instincts. She didn't even know where this sudden influx of feelings for actual humans emerged from, but she hoped it went away soon before her street rep was damaged. Sighing, she tugged the kid forward to the edge of the building. Tilting his chin up so he could look her in the eye, she gave him a small but genuine smile. “Listen, Kitten. I’m not perfect. I’m probably going to mess up sometimes or do something wrong, but I can guarantee that I’m going to help you to the best of my abilities.” Her smile broadened and turned wild. “You’re just gonna have to trust me.” Jason only had a split second to look confused before Selina grabbed him around his waist and pull him close. She quickly secured his arms around her neck and, with a crack of her whip, she jumped off the building.

  
Jason screamed and wrapped his limbs around Selina tighter, clinging onto her for dear life while Selina laughed, clear and delighted. “Lady, are you crazy?! Holy shit!! What the f-”  
His curses were cut off as they swung back up onto the next building. They landed softly and set Jason back down. When she looked over, the expression on Jason’s face had her snickering again. He almost looked too startled to be angry, his hair hopelessly ruffled by the wind.

  
“What the hell was that?!” Not that startled after all, apparently. His face was splotchy and he looked like he was going to start swinging any second.”Listen lady, if you’re gonna be pulling shit like that all the time, then I‘m better off living in a cardboard box in that alley down there.”

  
“Admittedly, I could have found a better way to prove my point-”

  
“You think?!”

  
“But,” Selina interjected, “I thought it was the most memorable and effective way to get my point through to you. I’m not gonna let you down, Kitten. I’m not going to let you fall. Honest to God.“

  
His face twisted, and he pursed his lips. “And you really couldn’t find another way to just say that? You really thought that a god damn _metaphor_ was the best way to do it?”

  
“Maybe I could have. But where’s the fun in that?” she purred out.

  
“So you admit that was pretty much horseshit?”

  
“I might be taking you in, kid, but I can’t just tell you everything about me. A girl's gotta have some secrets of her own. Otherwise life gets boring.” Her smile turned wicked again, and Jason only had time to take a step back before she grabbed him again. A snap of her whip and they were back in the air, swinging from building to building, leaving behind a trail of laughter and curses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home, sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post something on jason's birthday so here it is! the final chapter of the first part of the catlad!jason AU (working title)
> 
> so here is "jason being very suspicious of selinas good will and is not used to people caring" part 4

“Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself at home.” Selina stepped to the side as Jason slid in through the window she always left open when she left her apartment for the night. She had to think of some kind of excuse for why she suddenly had a kid with her to any over curious neighbors if they asked later. For now, she had to focus on getting Jason settled in.

  
She crooked a finger at Jason, silently telling him to follow her as she walked down the hallway. Turning around for a second, she pointed to the door behind her. “First off, that’s the bathroom. Feel free to use any of my stuff until we get you some of your own.” Then she pointed towards the door on her right, “This one is mine. Knock if you need anything, but this is my room. And that’s,” she said as she opened the door across from her own room, “is your’s.”

  
The room wasn’t anything impressive if not for the fact that there seemed to be cats resting on every single surface. Some looked up at them before closing their eyes again and going back to sleep. Some didn’t even bother waking up from their slumber. One cat jumped down from the top of a dresser that had more cats resting in its open drawers. A sleek black cat slinked her way over to the pair, rubbed her head against Selina’s calves, and turned to look up at Jason. She meowed once before continuing her unending stare.

  
Selina glanced at Jason’s face to gauge his reaction. His eyes kept switching between looking around the room and returning the staring contest he found himself in. He just whispered, “what the fuck,” ever so softly before deciding that his priority should be on winning the staring contest. Eventually, she meowed again and rubbed herself on Jason’s leg, allowing him to pet her.

  
“Looks like you passed Bastet’s test.” Selina smiled as she watched him crouch down and hesitantly rub her back.

  
“Bastet? Like the Egyptian goddess?”

  
Selina raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You’ve read Egyptian myths?”

  
His jaw clenched a little, but he tried his best to remain calm and not agitate the now purring cat. “Yeah? I read. ‘S that so surprising?”

  
“Just don’t know many kids who read Egyptian myths, that’s all. I didn’t mean anything by that.”

  
“It ain’t illegal to read,” he remarked as he got back up to his feet. He was still moving a little stiffly, but his offense at potentially being looked down on seemed to have faded away. “If anything, it’s probably the most legal thing I do.”

  
“You like reading, kitten?”

  
Jason looked up at her and grinned broadly, perhaps the most genuine and innocent smile she's seen on him yet. “Love it. Just don’t get to do it a lot. ‘Sides, the library’s kinda too far a walk for me to go to all the time, so I don't get to go as much as I like, and I can't take any books home since I don't have an address to use for a card.” He started to make his way around the room, offering his hand out for any curious cats to sniff. “So if I'm supposed to be staying here, are these the guys I'll be bunking with?” Scratching under the chin of one of the younger cats, he smiled as the kitten let out a soft pur. “Where’d they all come from?”

  
“I pick them up sometimes when I out at night. Some are ones that needed help and I took back here while others are some that followed me home and just never left. Guess I got a bad habit for picking up strays,” she commented with a twinkle in her eye as Jason huffed. “Don’t worry, most of them will probably move to the living room and you’ll be in here. Course, some might stay since it's hard to tell a cat what to do, but it will be _your_ room, so you could do whatever you want. Till then, you can sleep on the couch until we get a bed for you.”

  
“And this is really all mine?” His voice full of disbelief, he took another look around the room, this time seeing the room as his own for the first time. There was that expression again, as if he didn’t- couldn’t let himself be fully happy and hopeful in the fears of it being taken away. The room wasn’t even anything very impressive; it was relatively small since Selina had picked out the bigger room when she moved in and dusty from the lack of use by anyone but cats. But she recalled the tiny studio apartment that he had shared with his mother before she had died. Selina could still remembered the feeling she got when she got her own place for the first time, the sheer joy of having something of her own and the freedom to do whatever she wanted with it; she supposed it was something like that.

  
“All your’s. You can fill it up with anything you want. Posters, cds, books.” She sneaked a glance at Jason out of the corner of her eye, and had to hide a smile at the way he lit up at the idea of owning books. Then he slumped and peered at her through his bangs.

  
“You know I can’t pay you for this or nothing, right? And there’s no way in hell that you’d just let some random kid you met on the streets to live in your house just ‘cause. So what do you want, huh?”

  
For a while, the two of them just stood there, observing each other. Then, Selina slowly walked over to where Jason was and gently grabbed the kitten he had been petting. She held it out for him, gesturing for him to take the small ball of fur from her hands. He reached out to hold it, still looking at Selina suspiciously. Instantly, the kitten purred and snuggled into Jason’s arms. “You kind of remind me of me when I was a kid.” He snorted in response. “It’s true! I was a kid like you once, just doing my best to keep my head above the water.” She reached out to stroke the kitten’s head, pausing a bit to collect her thoughts. “I’m not looking for anything from you, Jason. I told you already, but I'll keep repeating it until it gets through to you. You’re going to have to trust that I’ll take care of you. I'm just here to help. And I get that that’s pretty difficult to believe, but give me a chance. I just want to help.”

  
Jason didn’t look at her, instead choosing to keep his gaze on the kitten’s fur. He sucked his teeth for a second, thinking. He tapped a finger on his thigh and frowned in concentration. Selina felt a small ball of nerves begin to form in her stomach. If Jason didn't want to stay with her, there would be little she could do about it. She may have promised Batman she would take care of him, but she couldn't help someone who wasn't there because as a Crime Alley kid, if Jason didn't want to be found then he would not be found. She held her breath in preparation of more convincing. Finally, he spoke,” You know, you never told me your name. Feels like I should know the name of the person I’m living with.”

  
Selina smiled, her soothed nerves finally allowing her to relax. “And you never asked for it.”

  
“What, like that was something I could just do? Please, I know your types, running around in tight spandex and masks and shit. You all get pissy when someone asks too many questions,” he quipped.

  
“Oh, and you deal with a lot of folks like me?” Looking at him with amusement in her eyes, she chuckled. “Selina. My name’s Selina.”

  
A grin returned to his face, and he nodded. “Nice to meet you, Selina. Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot from each other from now on.”


End file.
